Holding On
by Annalies LG
Summary: Aku mencintainya. Entah dimana dia, entah bersama siapakah dia, entah apa yang dia lakukan sekarang. Aku tetap mencintainya. Bagaimana pun sakitnya, aku akan selalu mencintainya. Tapi, apakah aku mampu bertahan? Karena yang kulihat, ialah Sakura yang mekar di Musim Dingin./"..tak satupun sakura yang sudi mekar di musim dingin."/Apakah aku harus merelakan diriku layu dan gugur?/RnR?


_Aku mencintainya. Entah dimana dia, entah bersama siapakah dia, entah apa yang dia lakukan sekarang. Aku tetap mencintainya. Bagaimana pun sakitnya, aku akan selalu mencintainya. Tapi, apakah aku mampu bertahan? Karena yang kulihat, ialah sakura yang mekar di musim dingin._

_._

.

.

* * *

"**NARUTO"**

**BELONG TO :**

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO – SENSEI**

**.**

**.**

"**ALL OF THE PROPERTY IN THIS FIC"**

**BELONG TO :**

**THE OWNER**

**.**

**.**

"**HOLDING ON"**

**BELONG TO :**

**DARK BLACK ATHENA**

Sakura's Centric. SasuSaku. (Failed) Romance and Hurt/Comfort. Typo(s).

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Kulirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tanganku, sudah lewat satu jam sejak aku menginjakkan kaki di _cafe _ini. Sudah lewat satu jam pula aku duduk termenung di kursi favoritku, sembari melihat ke luar jendela. Termenung, ialah _pekerjaanku _di sela-sela waktu.

Sudah lebih dari satu tahun terakhir aku bertemu dengan _dirinya_. Ah, berdesir hati ini bila mengingat _dirinya_. Bukan salahnya bila kini aku merindu, salahku. Salahku yang biarkan dia pergi, salahku yang terlalu mementingkan diri sendiri.

Ah, airmata ini kembali menetes. Kupikir, sudah habis untuk menangisinya. Kutolehkan wajahku ke arah cermin besar yang bergantung nyaman di dinding _cafe_. Walau jarakku cukup jauh, aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas. Terima kasih kepada benda bernama _softlens_.

_Pathetic laugh_. Hal yang selalu aku lakukan bila melihat cermin. Wajah lelah, mata sembab dan bengkak serta senyuman layu nan palsu adalah hal yang setia menemaniku setahun belakangan. Oh, ini bukan salahnya. Ini salahku.

Telepon genggam yang tergeletak di meja tiba-tiba bergetar, menyadarkanku yang kembali melamun akan indahnya kisah _kam—_oh, aku dan _dia_. Kembali tertawa, kuambil ponselku.

* * *

**From : INOOO**

**Dear my beloved Cherry Blossom,**

**Sampai kapan kau akan terpuruk seperti ini? Berapa kali harus kubilang, tak satupun **_**sakura **_**yang sudi mekar di **_**musim dingin**_**. **_**Kembalilah**_**, kami semua merindukanmu. Dirimu, merindukan**_**mu**_**.**

* * *

Senyum miris terpasang _indah _di bibir yang dulu sering dikecup oleh_nya_. Ino benar, tak ada _sakura _yang sudi mekar di musim dingin. Tapi aku, _sakura _yang rela mati demi _musim dingin_.

Kusesap _cappuccino_ku, kumasukkan tanganku kedalam saku sweaterku dan berjalan keluar dari _cafe_ setelah meletakkan beberapa dollar di meja. Berjalan pulang ke hotel tempatku menginap selama disini. Ah, mengingat berapa lama sudah aku meninggalkan Tokyo demi pekerjaanku membuat merasa rindu pada keluargaku.

Kurasakan salju yang mulai berjatuhan mengenai kepalaku, berlari-lari kecil tanpa memperhatikan sekitar karena terburu kembali ke hotel membuatku tak sadar ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Sakura-san!" Kutolehkan kepalaku mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namaku.

"Ah! Shizune-san, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Kuucap kata-kata sembari tersenyum kearahnya, Shizune merupakan sekretaris dari direktur agensi tempatku bekerja.

"Etto, Tsunade-sama meminta dirimu untuk ke kantornya. Sepertinya ada masalah dengan salah satu model,"

"Ne, aku akan kesana," Perkataanku membuat raut kekhawatiran khasnya sedikit memudar.

.

.

.

"Tsunade-sama," Ucapku sembari mengetuk pintu yang sudah terbuka lebar memperlihatkan kamar bak kapal pecah.

"Sakura! Aku tak tahu bila tak ada kau disini! Hinata benar-benar kacau karena Naruto, masuklah ke dalam!" Suaranya menggelegar, tersirat suatu emosi yang tak terbaca. Kulangkahkan kakiku, dan dapat kulihat seorang gadis yang meringkuk di atas lantai berkarpet beludru. Sama-samar dapat kudengar suara sesenggukan yang bersumber darinya.

"Kuserahkan dia padamu, Sakura. Aku harap semua kekacauan ini bisa _segera _diatasi. Ingatkan diri_ku_ bahwa lima jam dari sekarang kita mempunyai acara besar yang harus dikunjungi," aku hanya bisa mengangguk ke arahnya yang beranjak untuk meninggalkan aku dan Hinata.

Ketika kudengar suara pintu ditutup, kugerakkan kakiku mendekati Hinata. Kubalikkan tubuhnya perlahan dan kurengkuh dirinya yang segera membalas pelukanku. Tangisannya semakin menjadi.

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti Sakura, apa yang kurang dariku? Aku sungguh tak mengerti! Mengapa Naruto lebih memilih gadis lain?" dia berteriak, menangis, suaranya sungguh menjelaskan bagaimana rapuhnya dia.

"Naruto menyayangimu, Hinata. Dia tak akan berpaling darimu. Tak ada alasan dia meninggalkanmu karena kekuranganmu, kau sempurna untuknya Hinata,"

"Tidak! Itu tidak benar! Dia memilih gadis lain! Demi Tuhan, Sakura! Dia berada jauh di sana dan bersenang-senang tanpa memikirkan aku! Aku menyadari aku bukan gadis yang dia inginkan, aku gadis manja egois yang tak pernah pantas untuknya. Aku tahu dia sedang sibuk dan aku selalu tak mau tahu, aku selalu meminta perhatiannya! Aku tak pernah perduli tentangnya! Apa yang kami bicarakan selalu tentang aku, Sakura!" suaranya mulai serak. Entah karena dia menangis atau karena emosinya yang tidak stabil. Aku hanya diam, mendengarkan apa yang menjaid keluh-kesahnya.

"Aku tak tahan, Sakura! Bahkan dia tak mencoba untuk menghubungiku, dia selalu meng_update_ media sosialnya tapi tak pernah membalas pesanku! Tuhan, dia hanya membacanya, Sakura! Dia memasang foto gadis lain Sakura! Dia memasang foto gadis lain di akunnya! Sekarang aku tahu mengapa dia tak pernah menyebut namaku di setiap akun media sosialnya, aku mengerti mengapa dia tak pernah memasang fotoku. Tak pernah lagi mengumbar rasa sayangnya terhadapku pada semua orang," suaranya melemah, hampir menghilang.

"Aku mengerti aku tak pantas untuknya. _He deserve better_, Sakura. Aku tahu akan hal itu sejak awal kami menjalin hubungan. Dan dengan egoisnya aku selalu menahannya untuk selalu bersamaku dan berada disisiku. Aku mencintainya, Sakura. Sangat." Kini isakannya mereda. Hanya terdengar sendu di tiap perkataannya. Aku tahu dia pasti kecewa mendapati lelakinya memasang wajah perempuan lain. Aku tahu rasanya.

"Jangan putus asa, Hinata. Aku yakin jika dirimu salah paham, ditambah lagi kau sedang stress karena masalah pekerjaan ini. Lagi pula, aku tahu pasti kalian saling mencintai. Berjuanglah. Aku akan sangat sedih bila kalian berpisah atas kesalah pahaman. Sebaiknya dirimu positive thinking dulu Hinata, siapa tahu perempuan itu ternyata adiknya? Atau saudaranya? Bisa juga hanya foto acak yang diambilnya dari internet , hm?"

"Iya Sakura, terima kasih karena mau mendengarkanku," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lemah. Kuamati matanya, terlihat binar-binar harapan akan semua yang disangkanya hanya sebuah kesalah pahaman.

"Nah, mengingat sebentar lagi ada acara yang harus kau hadiri malam ini, kurasa aku harus membuatmu terlihat _ayu_ kembali. Mari kita _setrika _wajahmu yang kusut itu!" ucapku sembari mengepalkan tinju ke udara, membuat Hinata yang melihat tertawa. Melihatnya sudah dapat tertawa, kusimpulkan sebuah senyuman untuknya.

.

.

.

"Jadi Sakura, terima kasih banyak ya? Terutama karena mau mendengarkanku. Dan juga atas _make over_ ini. Aku bahkan hampir tak mengenali diriku sendiri, mengingat beberapa saat yang lalu aku seperti saudara kembar_godzila_," Hinata berucap sambil tertawa.

"Sudah menjadi pekerjaanku, Hinata," balasku dengan tersenyum ke arahnya. Ya, memermak penampilan orang adalah pekerjaanku, dan aku mencintainya. Sebesar rasa cintakuterhadap_nya_.

"Nah, kurasa semua orang di agensi sudah menunggumu. _Cha, _mari kita ke sana," lanjutku kepadanya sembari melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kamar hotel tempat kami berada sekarang.

"_Ne, _aku rasa juga begitu," kudengar langkah kaki yang perlahan mendekatiku. Kutolehkan kepalaku kepadanya, menyunggingkan senyum sekilas dan segera bergegas menuju tempat di mana kami seharusnya berada.

.

.

.

"Wah, seperti biasanya. Sakura-san benar-benar _total_ dalam melakukan pekerjaannya!" Shizune nampak terperangah melihat Hinata. Beberapa waktu yang lalu ia bagaikan _Upik Abu _dan sekarang nampak seperti _Cinderella_.

"Shizune-san terlalu melebih-lebihkan," aku membalasnya dengan senyuman sementara yang lain tertawa.

"Ah, bukan kah lebih baik kita segera masuk ke dalam? Kurasa acaranya akan segera dimulai?" Hinata yang memerah wajahnya berucap, menyadarkan kami semua yang masih tertawa mengingat betapa kacaunya dia beberapa saat yang lalu. Tak pelak aku merasa puas dengan hasil pekerjaanku. Matanya yang sembab dan bengkak kupoles dengan warna-warna gradasi _a la smokey _yang cocok dengan gaunnyanamun juga kuberi kesan imut untuknya dengan memperjelas _aegyo sal_ yang muncul akibat tangisannya.

"Benar-benar! Mari kita segera masuk," Tsunade membalas sembari berjalan mendahului kami untuk memasuki ruangan. Ruangan yang akan kami masuki ini adalah ruang _meeting _di sebuah hotelterkenal di California. Ya, kami sedang berada di California, tempat di mana _dia _juga berada. _I wondering what if I meet '_him'.

Aku yang memang tak terlalu penting dalam rapat ini memutuskan untuk tidak hadir dan duduk di sofa yang ada di sekitar ruang rapat. Memainkan ponselku, memutar lagu-lagu favoritku dan membuka foto-foto lama yang ada di ponselku. Aku sering melihat foto di kala waktu senggang. Tak sengaja tanganku menngusap layar ponsel hingga membuatnya menampilkan foto-foto kenanganku dengan _dia_. Aku menemukan beberapa _screen shot_ pesan _kami_ serta beberapa fotonya. Ketika kuketuk halus pelan layar ponselku, fotonya membesar memenuhi layar ponselku. Kugeser untuk melihat foto-fotonya. Air mata ini sungguh menyebalkan –selalu menetes tiap aku mengingatnya dan merindukannya. Aku merindukannya, sangat. Beberapa foto terakhir hingga muncul _screen shot _pesan darinya. Tertulis disana,

* * *

"_Aku juga hanya menyayangimu seorang,_

_Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu._

_Aku merindukanmu, sangat."_

* * *

–airmataku seketika jatuh, hatiku terasa teriris melihatnya. Nyatanya, _dirimu _lah yang meninggalkan diriku. Nyatanya hanya aku yang menyayangimu, perasaanku tak terbalas olehmu. Nyatanya, aku yang tak bisa hidup tanpamu, dan aku lah yang merindukanmu, sangat-sangat merindukanmu.

Layar ponselku bergulir menampilkan _screen shot _yang lain, aku masih ingat dengan jelas. Pesan yang aku dapatkan ketika aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya,

* * *

"_Kado terindah ialah memilikimu,_

_Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki dirimu, terimakasih."_

* * *

Kusentuh kembali layar ponselku hingga menampilkan pesan lain. Pesan darinya yang kudapat ketika aku mengatakan padanya ketakutanku. Ketakutanku atas tak akan bisa menjadi apa yang dia harapkan, tak bisa menjadi yang dia inginkan, dan tak bisa menjadi apa yang dia butuhkan. Ketakutanku akan kehilangan dirinya karena semua perilakuku. Bahwa aku bukanlah perempuan yang bertingkah anggun, dewasa, dan feminine.

* * *

"_Aku menyukaimu sebagaimana dirimu._

_Aku menyukaimu yang pemarah, yang berbicara sesukamu sendiri, aku menyukai dirimu yang egois dan tak pernah memperdulikan orang lain._

_Aku menyukaimu dengan segala kekuranganmu."_

* * *

Tak kuat menahan airmata yang terus mengalir –menganak-pinak bak sungai, aku mengirim pesan kepada Tsunade untuk meminta izin kembali lebih dulu. Tak menunggu dirinya membalas pesan, aku segera beranjak dari tempatku sekarang. Tak kuperdulikan umpatan beberapa orang yang aku tabrak di perjalananku kembali ke kamar.

Setibanya di kamar, yang aku tahu adalah rasa lelah yang amat. Entah di raga maupun jiwaku. Aku telah lelah. Kubaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidur, isak tangisku semakin kencang seiring semakin eratnya cengkeramanku pada bantal. Hatiku terasa teriris, pedih. Dan hal yang terakhir aku, ialah kegelapan yang memanggilku untuk mengingat betapa bahagianya aku dengan_nya_. _Dulu_.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_._

_._

_Malam ini terasa _panas_, pendingin ruangan dan derasnya hujan bahkan membuatnya semakin _panas_. _

_Aku berada di dalam hangat rengkuhnya. Kami hanya diam, sibuk mengatur napas. Kupeluk lebih erat dirinya, merasa takut kehilangan. Kepalaku bersandar di lengannya. Kudongakkan kepalaku ketika merasakan belaian di rambutku._

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku," ucapku kepadanya, terasa ada sendu di dalamnya._

"_Tak akan, tidurlah." Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala, mengulum senyum –menahan tangis._

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku hanya mencintaimu." Kupejamkan mataku lebih erat, ketika merasa pelukannya menjadi semakin erat._

"_...tak akan kutinggalkan dirimu." Hanya itu ucapannya. Airmataku tak bisa diajak kompromi, kupejamkan mata lebih erat. Kuputar tubuhku, berbalik membelakangi dirinya. Ada yang aneh dengannya, aku tahu itu. Ku tahan isakku. Sekuat apapun aku mencoba untuk tertidur di sisa malam itu, aku tak bisa. Dan ketika aku mulai merasa kantuk semakin kuat, kurasakan dirinya beranjak meninggalkanku. Aku merasakan sebuah kecupan ringan di puncak kepalaku. Dan setelah itu, kudapati diriku termenung sendiri. Meringkuk di dalam selimut tebal, mencoba melawan dingin yang mulai menyerang._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

" –ra! Sakura!"

"Ada apa Hinata?" Aku tersentak, seketika terbangun. Seketika itu pula, aku merasakan sinar matahari yang menyilaukan mataku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah Hinata yang memandangku khawatir.

"Maafkan aku masuk ke kamarmu tanpa meminta izin, aku diberikam kunci kamarmu oleh Tsunade-sama. Aku bermaksud untuk membangunkanmu karena kau tak muncul saat sarapan bersama tadi. Dan ketika aku akan membangunkanmu, aku melihatmu tertidur sembari menangis. Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Tak perlu meminta maaf Hinata. Aku tak apa, hanya mengalami mimpi yang kurang mengenakkan." Kugulir bola mataku ke arah berlawanan dengan kepunyaan Hinata.

"Benar kah? Aku tak merasa kau _baik-baik_ saja. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan _dia_?" diraihnya kedua sisi wajahku, memaksaku untuk memandangnya. Aku tak tahu emosi apa yang terlihat di kedua irisku sehingga Hinata memasang wajah ingin menangis. Yang aku tahu, aku juga menangis.

"Aku merindukannya! Aku merindukan hangat peluknya, aku merindukan harum tubuhnya, aku merindukan tawa candanya, aku merindukan lembut bisiknya bila menenangkanku. Aku merindukan semuanya, darinya. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya, Hinata. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak bisa melupakan dirinya!" tangisku pecah seketika itu juga. Terlalu banyak rasa untuknya yang selama ini kupendam.

"Ssh.." Hinata memelukku, menenangkanku dengan mengelus punggungku.

"Aku merindukannya, sangat. Aku mencintainya, sungguh. Ini semua salahku yang begitu buruk di hadapannya. Salahku yang tak pernah bisa mengerti dirinya, tak pernah mau memahaminya. Salahku hingga dia lebih memilih orang lain. Jahat kah aku bila aku merasa tak rela dengan kebahagiaannya bersama perempuan lain? Egois kah aku bila aku hanya ingin dia selalu berada di sisiku? Katakan Hinata, katakan..."

"..." Hinata menangis, kami berdua menangis.

"Seharusnya aku mengatakan bagaimana pentingnya dirinya untukku, seharusnya aku lebih mementingkannya. Harusnya aku mengerti. Aku tak mau melepasnya Hinata, ini menyakitkan. Mereka bilang ini lah yang dinamakan patah hati, tapi yang kurasakan sakitnya ada di sekujur tubuhku. Aku kehilangan orang yang kugantungkan harapanku padanya. Aku harusnya berjuang lebih keras lagi. Aku harusnya bertahan!" Aku tak bisa melanjutkan perkataanku, sakit ini sungguh menyiksa. Aku mencintainya, menyayanginya, menyukainya. Aku tak bisa tanpanya.

"Sungguh aku masih berharap hingga saat ini bahwa ini semua hanyalah lelucon, di mana pada akhirnya dia muncul di hadapanku. Tertawa dan mencela rupaku yang buruk ini sembari berkata bahwa semua ini hanyalah _guyonan_ semata..."

Aku meluapkan semua yang kurasakan, hingga aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Dan sebelum aku menyadari, aku telah kehilangan kesadaranku.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Sakura!" kutolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara. Aku melihat wajah khawatir kedua orang tuaku. Entah khawatir akan apa, aku tak tahu.

"Dimana aku? Kenapa kalian ada disini?"

"Harusnya Ibu yang bertanya, kenapa kau tak pernah meminum obatmu? Kau juga tak pernah memeriksakan keadaanmu ke dokter sesuai jadwal. Kalau begini terus, bagaimana dirimu sembuh?" ibuku berucap, dari perkataanya jelas dia khawatir dengan keadaanku.

Tak kujawab pertanyaan, kupalingkan wajahku. Aku tak mau melihat ibuku menangis. Aku sengaja, aku sengaja untuk tidak meminum obat itu. Aku sengaja untuk tidak memeriksakan diri ke dokter secara teratur. Lagi pula, untuk apa aku memeriksakan diri dan meminum obat bila dikatakan tak bisa dipastikan apakah aku akan sembuh atau tidak.

Dibanding mengeluarkan jutaan yen untuk membeli obat untukku, aku lebih senang bila uang itu digunakan untuk biaya berobat ibuku. Aku dan ibuku mengidap penyakit yang sama. Yang membedakan ialah aku masih dalam tahap pengawasan. Entah apa itu maksudnya. Harusnya semua uang itu digunakan untuk mengobati ibuku.

Tak ada gunanya bila aku tetap hidup, tapi tidak dengan ibuku. Bila aku yang dibiarkan, dan aku yang akan _pergi_, setidaknya tak akan menyusahkan orang lain. Tak ada yang akan kehilanganku. Tapi bila ibuku? Bila ibuku yang _pergi_, kupastikan itu salahku. Aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri. Terlalu banyak yang akan berduka bila ibu tiada. Terlalu banyak kesedihan, terlalu banyak yang akan terluka...

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan dari kejadian dimana aku kehilangan kesadaranku. Aku menjalani setiap kegiatanku seperti biasanya.

Hari ini terasa begitu suram, meskipun jelas-jelas langit begitu cerah dengan hawa yang tidak begitu panas. Harusnya hari _ini_ sempurna. Tapi tidak bila aku mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari _jadi_ aku dengan_nya_.

Entah aku yang terlalu suram hingga mengakibatkan langit yang semula cerah menjadi mendung, atau bagaimana.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Berpikir, apakah aku pada akhirnya aku harus menyerah? Apakah aku harus merelakan diriku _layu _dan _gugur_ ditengah _musim dingin_ ini? Apakah aku harus merelakan _musim dingin_ku? Apakah aku harus setuju bahwa _sakura _tak akan bisa mekar di _musim dingin_?

Tapi, apakah aku bisa menyerah...

"_Ittaiii_, ah _gomennasai_!" memang benar kata orang, berjalan dengan menunduk merenungkan nasib itu tak baik. Seperti sekarang contohnya, aku resmi jatuh terduduk karena menabrak seseorang.

"Haruno?" Demi Tuhan. Segera kudongakkan kepalaku, mendengar panggilan khas dengan suara khas yang tak akan bisa kulupa dan yang selalu kurindu.

.

.

.

–bila kini _musim dingin_ kini kembali merengkuh diriku dalam hangat peluknya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**-!-**

**You're right,**

"**Not a single **_**Sakura**_** that's willing to bloom in **_**Winter**_**."**

**But, me...**

"_**Sakura**_** who willing to die for **_**Winter.**_**"**

**-!-**

* * *

**Soooo, iya aku ngerti ini fict bener-bener suck. Wth juga tau-tau jadi semi-M (atau ini udah M?)'-'**

**Mohon maklumnya aja yaaaaa, semoga feelnya ngena^^7 **

**Gak tahu udah ini mau ngomong apaan, aku mah apa atuh :') *ok ini gak penting banget.**

**Review, please? ^^**


End file.
